Something's are best left forgotten
by GravityFail
Summary: Memories are the precious things to a human being. What if you’re memories were nothing but fake? What if Naruto had something deeper, more powerful then Kyuubi born in him? What if this being is tried of being hidden?


Disclaimer - don't own it

Title - Something's are best left forgotten

Plot - What if a being more powerful then Kyuubi resided within Naruto? What if his old memories were replaced by new one's? What if those memories started to return? Are some things truly best forgotten?

Prologue

_"It-Itachi-sen-sensei!" A young boy no older the age of 7 ran over to were the body of his sensei laid. "Se-Sensei" he shook the body but not one response came from it._

_Tears mixed with his own blood made there way down his face as he continued to shake the body._

_The men that directed the blow to his fallen sensei began to laugh hysterically._

_"Weak, the Uchiha prodigy is nothing more than a weakling. Wasn't even worth killing."_

_Hearing those words, something inside him began to shift, a feeling he hadn't ever felt before. Those words the man spoke rang very deep in his heart as his eyes grew calm, staring at the supposed corpse of his sensei._

_Deep had the words rang inside him, letting his entire body stay still._

_A medic-nin that came with them hurried to his sensei's side trying to heal all the wounds she possibly could._

_The boy stared at the women then back at the man who had started to perform various seals, in his line of vision he also saw the man's accomplices._

_Deep inside the boy's head,_

_"This man hurt and tried to kill your precious person, don't you want to kill him?" This voice that spoke to him was devoid of any human emotion, it felt like death itself._

_"I want to kill him, I want to kill all" the young one's voice grew cold and with a hint of thirst._

_Outside the boys head his body began to move, his blond bangs hiding his eyes from all. As the boy began to risen, the mans justu which appeared to be a dragon of the lighting element headed there way. As it grew closer to them it suddenly was absorbed by a invisible shield. The man and his comrades looked startled, wondering what had happened._

_The young's ones head began to show,_

_Earning gasp form the men who could see him,_

_No longer did the blue orbs appear, also his whiskers marks on his face disappeared,_

_His eye were pure black, strange markings appeared on his face,_

_His hair grew longer, midnight blue streaks formed on his hair,_

_In his eyes the once pure black started to form a single golden iris._

_One of then man who grew afraid of the new figure ran in incredible speed towards him._

_When his hand reached for a punch, it suddenly deteriorated and blood took it's place, the man's limb was no more. The boys eyes turned towards him and smiled, a creepy one at that. Suddenly the man fell something tearing him apart for the inside, a second later his body exploded sending blood everywhere. The young ones arm waved around his face as the blood splattered all around. The boy clothes were completely clean, an invisible shield was in front of him, not allowing the blood to come near his frame._

_Once again his hair covered one of his eyes as the other stared at the people in front of him, the other three soon followed the example of the other man and exploded form the inside sending limbs everywhere, also covering the one who murdered the boy sensei in blood._

_The young one walked towards the man who was shaking as if he was seeing death himself in front of him._

_The boy stopped a small distance away from him and began to raised his right arm, at the same time the man's body began to pick itself up, it was as if the boy had control over the body._

_Like a plaything, the boy continued to raise his arm until it faced his face and stopped, the body itself stayed as if it were stuck to the sky._

_The lady who had witness all this uttered one word "K-Kyuubi!"_

_The boy froze and looked back at the lady, and smirked "No, not Kyuubi, he is a weakling." The lady eyes widened in horror, What was this boy? The air around him was not like the Kyuubi's it was much worse._

_The boy turned his attention back to the man. His right hand began to close, the man began to scream out in pain, his insides felt like exploding._

_Just as he was about to close his hand into a fist two arms wrapped themselves around his figure and led him to embrace. "Sensei"_

_"St-Stop Na-"_The figure that was sleeping awoke as he tried to catch his breath. Sweat pouring down his face. Getting out of his bed he went to the bathroom and washed his face, trying to remember,

'Wha-what the hell was that? It felt so real.'

A loud Bang! Broke his thoughts,

"NARUTO! Get your ass here and open the door!" Making his way towards the door he opened it to reveal Sakura.

"What is it?"

"Tsunade-sama Has a mission for the former members of team 7."

"Fine, ill meet you there."

Closing the door he went and made a trip towards his current resident,

"Kyuu-"

"Before you ask kit, some things are left best forgotten."

His mind was shoved back to the outside

'What are you hiding form Kyuubi?'

A/N

Once again I had no idea why I wrote this.

Anyway 10 reviews if anyone wants me to continue writing.

JA ne!


End file.
